Sentimentos Desnecessários
by Matatabi-san
Summary: Primeiro Sasuke sentiu irritação, em seguida o conforto e por fim o amor. SasuNaru
1. 001: Irritação

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo Naruto ou seus personagens.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Meu primeiro Yaoi KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Ele será curto e terá quatro ou cinco capítulos, me desculpem, mas eu estava sem ideia para títulos, espero que curtam.

* * *

**Capítulo Um:** Irritação.

* * *

A primeira vez que Sasuke o viu ele achou Naruto um idiota (assim como o resto de sua turma), o garoto usava bermuda cinza e uma camisa laranja com um redemoinho na frente, até aí estava tudo bem, se não fosse o fato de que ele andava com um sorriso estúpido no rosto e tinha acabado de pregar uma peça em Iruka-sensei que estava mais do que puto.

– NARUTO! VOCÊ VAI FICAR DEPOIS DA AULA E AJUDAR A LIMPAR A ACADEMIA! – Iruka gritou irritado antes de sair de sala se secar de toda a água que havia sido jogada nele

– Tch, dobe – Sasuke zombou e esperou que Naruto se encolhesse, porém o inesperado aconteceu, ao invés de ficar quieto Naruto saltou para Sasuke, os punhos prontos para danificar o rosto do jovem Uchiha.

– O QUE VOCÊ DISSE SEU TEME DE MERDA?! – O Uzumaki gritou com o rosto vermelho de raiva, Sasuke desviou do soco e deu uma joelhada no estômago do Jinchuuriki, que surpreendente sequer piscou para o golpe que recebeu e logo em seguida se virou pronto para acertar o Uchiha que o chutou com força fazendo com que o Uzumaki batesse contra a parede.

– Eu disse que você é um dobe – Sasuke disse com um sorriso superior – E eu estou certo – Ele terminou antes de sair de sala para ir para casa, até porque já era hora de ir embora e ele estava com fome.

* * *

Naruto havia ficado furioso, o Uchiha bastardo havia o desprezado e o humilhado na frente de todos, de todas as pessoas tinha que ser justamente um Uchiha, isso era vergonhoso e Kyuubi provavelmente tiraria sarro dele. Fazia apenas alguns meses que o velho Sandaime lhe contou sobre Kyuubi e seus pais depois de fazer Naruto jurar segredo. Semanas depois de saber sobre seu inquilino o Uzumaki encontrou Kyuubi que após ver que Naruto não o via como uma arma lhe contou que havia sido um Uchiha que havia causado o ataque, Naruto havia jurado vingança contra os Uchihas e estava mais do que disposto a humilha-los, mas agora parte do respeito que Naruto havia conseguido com o Bijuu havia ido para o ralo, tudo por causa do maldito Uchiha.

Naruto teria vingança, ah se teria.

Foi por isso que no dia seguinte o Jinchuuriki se manteve quieto e em silêncio, ele já havia armado tudo e na hora da saída o Uchiha teria o troco por humilhá-lo.

* * *

O Uzumaki havia voltado para a escola sem nenhum arranhão no dia seguinte, o que era estranho, desde que ele havia se machucado visivelmente durante sua luta com Sasuke, o Uchiha apenas ignorou o fato, seus pais provavelmente o levaram para o hospital para se curar.

Naruto havia se mantido em silêncio o dia inteiro e o Uchiha sequer desconfiou que o Jinchuuriki estivesse tramando algo, porém quando ele foi coberto por farinha logo percebeu que o loiro estava apenas esperando sua vingança.

– HAHAHAHAHAAHAH VOCÊ CAIU TEME! – Naruto gritou enquanto gargalhava, as fangirls do Uchiha estavam prontas para matar o Uzumaki que escapou delas com facilidade, enquanto isso o Uchiha apenas tremia de raiva, até que um pensamento lhe bateu.

O que seu pai diria quando soubesse disso?

Primeiramente o Uchiha mais novo ficou com medo, porém logo se animou ao pensar que seu pai ou seu Aniki poderiam intimidar o Uzumaki, sim, isso seria bom.

Foi por isso que quando Sasuke chegou em sua casa coberto de farinha explicou claramente ao seu pai sobre o ocorrido, o mesmo apenas mandou que ele fosse se limpar que ele resolveria o problema, no dia seguinte Sasuke foi para a Academia Shinobi pronto para zombar de Naruto, porém o Uzumaki não havia ido a aula, Sasuke se perguntou se o dobe havia ficado com tanto medo a ponto de faltar.

* * *

_Uchihas desgraçados_. Naruto pensou consigo mesmo enquanto fugia de um esquadrão de chuunins do clã Uchiha. Sasuke provavelmente foi chorar para seu pai, e Fugaku, que não poderia ter seu clã envergonhado, resolveu se vingar. Enquanto corria Naruto refletiu consigo mesmo que se o sistema shinobi continuasse assim o mundo shinobi iria ruir através de guerras e mais guerras. Bem, agora não era a hora de filosofar, ele tinha que correr, encontrar um lugar seguro e se esconder desde que a sorte sem dúvidas não estava ao seu lado hoje, pois os Uchihas escolheram para lhe caçar logo hoje que o Sandaime estava fora do vilarejo em uma missão diplomática.

Naruto então caiu de um dos galhos frágeis de uma árvore e caiu no chão duramente, quando o jovem shinobi tentou se levantar foi impedido por um pé em suas costas.

– Ora, ora, ora, pegamos a pequena raposa – O homem de cabelos negros arrepiados disse antes de dar um chute mais forte na mão do Jinchuuriki.

– Vamos dar uma lição neste pedaço de lixo logo, eu quero tirar o dia de folga – Um dos quatro chuunins disse indiferente.

– Tudo bem – O homem que estava com o pé nas costas de Naruto disse indiferente – Então... Que comece a tortura – Ele terminou num tom malicioso que fez com que Naruto tremesse

* * *

No dia seguinte Sasuke viu uma cena que o chocou, Naruto havia ido para escola, porém ele não estava em seu melhor estado, gesso imobilizava seu braço esquerdo que estava apoiado com um lenço, bandagens cobriam a testa do Uzumaki e poderia ser visto inúmeros cortes e contusões sem falar em seu olho esquerdo que estava coberto por bandagens também, quando as crianças curiosas lhe perguntaram o que aconteceu Naruto respondeu numa voz tímida e curta.

– Eu estava treinando e caí de uma árvore – Foi a única coisa que o jovem Jinchuuriki disse antes de ir sentar no último lugar da sala

Depois daquele dia Naruto não pregou mais peças em Sasuke.

E foi então que a realização bateu no jovem o Uchiha, ele não era chamado de gênio por nada, ele percebeu que Naruto havia se tornado mais tímido e se encolhia cada vez que ouvia o nome do clã Uchiha, e então foi quando Sasuke percebeu que ele havia sido o culpado pelas contusões de Naruto, que seu clã havia ferido Naruto, tudo por causa de sua reclamação infantil, aquela foi a primeira vez que Sasuke sentiu culpa.

E enquanto voltava para casa Sasuke refletia consigo mesmo, ele não queria que Naruto se ferisse, apenas de pensar nisso fazia com que o Uchiha sentisse raiva e um forte instinto de proteção para com Naruto. O Uchiha mais novo não queria que Naruto tivesse se machucado, ele não queria que seu pai mandasse os outros membros do clã machucar seu colega de classe, ele só queria que o intimidassem, mas não dessa forma.

Foi por isso que enquanto voltava para casa Sasuke decidiu se desculpar com Naruto, até porque aquilo havia sido tudo culpa dele.

* * *

– DESGRAÇADOS! – Naruto gritou enquanto batia seu punho com força contra árvore, graças ao Kyuubi seu corpo já estava curado e em ótimo estado, porém a raposa havia lhe avisado que se ele apanhasse para um Uchiha novamente ele não iria curá-lo

Agora Naruto estava treinando (ou descarregando sua raiva) num campo de treinamento isolado, as árvores em volta estava com inúmeros cortes tanto de kunais quanto de shurikens, enquanto isso Naruto estava suado e sujo por ter treinado o dia inteiro, o jovem shinobi havia aumentado seus pesos e aumentado seu tempo de treinamento, ele era resistente depois de tudo, então estava tudo bem.

Hoje era sábado, o que significava que não tinha Academia Shinobi o que deixava Naruto com o dia inteiro livre. O legado do Yondaime poderia está dormindo ou brincando por aí, porém depois de ter sido humilhado pelos os Uchihas seu espírito começou a pegar fogo, ele pouco se importava para seus pensamentos sobre o sistema shinobi, ele iria se vingar dos bastardos, quando o Sandaime voltasse, é claro. O Jinchuuriki não era estúpido o suficiente para aprontar com os Uchihas sem a proteção do Sandaime, o velho era o único que o defendia e cada vez que o mesmo estava fora Naruto tinha que ter todo o cuidado possível, se não ele poderia acabar como uma arma sem coração ou morto, Naruto não sabia qual dos dois eram piores.

Enquanto se sentava para descansar e comer um pouco o hospedeiro do Kyuubi ouviu passos, o que significava que tinha alguém se aproximando e pelo o barulho que fazia essa pessoa não era um shinobi avançado o suficiente para se esconder, então provavelmente era um aluno da Academia, Naruto refletiu consigo mesmo quem da Academia iria vir atrás dele, não só isso, quem conseguiria acha-lo, talvez Kiba ou Shino, mas Naruto não tinha negócios com nenhum dos dois, então quem diabos era a figura misteriosa?

Apesar de sua curiosidade Naruto estava cansado e por isso deixou que a figura aparecesse e quando o Uzumaki viu shorts negros seu olhar gelou para a figura que apareceu na clareira.

– O que faz aqui teme? – O Jinchuuriki perguntou desinteressado

– Como conseguiu se curar tão rapidamente dobe? – Sasuke questionou visivelmente incrédulo

– Isso não é do seu negócio – Naruto retrucou rapidamente e em seguida virou o rosto olhando desinteressadamente para as árvores que destruiu

– Ei eu te fiz uma pergunta, me responda dobe! – Sasuke gritou cruzando os braços tentando parecer intimidante, porém só pareceu um moleque mimado.

– Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de responder alguma coisa teme – Naruto disse indiferente – Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Naruto lhe perguntou desconfiado

– Eu vim me desculpar pelo o que meu clã fez com você, porém você é um dobe ignorante – Sasuke gritou irritado enquanto se mantinha de braços cruzados.

– Ótimo, pedindo desculpas ou não eu vou continuar a odiar o seu clã então estamos resolvidos, agora caia fora daqui – O Uzumaki disse olhando com ódio para o garoto de cabelos negros.

– Ótimo – Sasuke gritou antes de ir embora com o rosto vermelho de irritação

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Os capítulos serão curtos assim mesmo, anteriormente eu ia fazer tudo em um único post, porém achei que ficaria uma bagunça, então ta aí, comentem e eu logo postarei o segundo capítulo.


	2. 002: Desespero

******Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo Naruto ou seus personagens.

* * *

**Capítulo Dois:** Desespero

* * *

Sasuke correu com pressa pelo o Distrito Uchiha, por alguma razão todas as luzes estavam apagadas e um silêncio perturbador rodeava o lugar, virando para a rua de sua casa Sasuke se deparou com corpos espalhados pela a rua, o jovem Uchiha tremeu de medo e então acelerou o passo para sua casa, se haviam feito isso com os outros membros eles sem dúvida tentariam fazer isso com seus pais e seu irmão.

Quando Sasuke chegou em sua casa sequer se incomodou em tirar os sapatos pelo o tamanho de seu desespero, dentro de si o jovem shinobi pedia a Kami que seus pais e seu Aniki estivessem bem e seguros, enquanto isso Sasuke procurava desesperadamente sua família pelos os cômodos da casa escura, abrindo as portas com força tudo o que o Uchiha encontrava era o vazio até que o jovem Uchiha chegou até a cozinha.

– Sa-Sasuke não entre – O estudante da academia ouviu a voz de sua mãe e ignorando seu pedido a criança entrou no cômodo e a cena que viu em seguinte o chocou

O corpo de sua mãe e de seu pai já jazia caído sem vida no chão, atrás deles estava Itachi que tinha sua Katana manchada de sangue.

– Nii-san quem fez isso com Kaa-chan e Tou-chan? – Sasuke perguntou tremendo

– Fui eu – Itachi disse num tom morto em seguida foi como se Sasuke perdesse seu chão

* * *

– VOLTE AQUI SEU DESGRAÇADO! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! – Sasuke gritou com ódio enquanto perseguia seu irmão mais velho pelo o Distrito Uchiha, seus olhos brilhavam vermelhos com o Sharingan em seu primeiro nível e enquanto isso Itachi desviava dos ataques de seu irmão mais novo com facilidade.

Até que um dos shurikens que Sasuke lançou arrancou o protetor de Itachi, que o pegou e o amarrou e em seguida desapareceu, Sasuke permaneceu ajoelhado no meio do composto enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, a cabeça do jovem Uchiha estava uma bagunça, ele estava voltando de seu treino de shuriken bem sucedido e então seu clã foi assassinado por seu irmão mais velho que havia dito que estava apenas fingindo ser o irmão mais velho que ele queria.

Então todas as vezes que ele o carregou no colo foram mentiras? O tempo que eles passavam juntos, as vezes que ele trazia lembranças de outros vilarejos para ele e lhe contava sobre suas missões antes de dormir, então era tudo mentira?

– SASUKE! – O jovem Uchiha ouviu uma voz familiar gritar seu nome e em seguida sentiu um par de braços em volta de seu corpo

– Você está bem Sasuke? Está ferido? – Naruto perguntou desesperado e com uma checagem rápida o Uzumaki percebeu que o Uchiha mais novo só tinha ferimentos leves – Você está bem, graças a Kami – Naruto sussurrou para si mesmo e ignorou a pequena voz dentro de si que dizia que ele estava preocupado com um Uchiha, que era uma pessoa que ele havia jurado odiar.

– ESTOU BEM? ESTOU BEM? MEU CLÃ FOI MORTO COMO EU VOU ESTÁ BEM? – Sasuke gritou transtornado e Naruto, que não soube lhe responder, lhe abraçou e deixou que o Uchiha escondesse seu rosto em seu pescoço enquanto chorava e soluçava.

– Calma, a dor já vai passar – Naruto sussurrou enquanto abraçava o outro menino, o Uzumaki deu um beijo rápido nos cabelos macios e passou as mãos nas costas do Uchiha tentando apaziguá-lo.

* * *

Quando Sasuke acordou percebeu que estava em uma cama, uma cama de hospital, diga-se de passagem, as luzes do quarto estavam desligadas e as cortinas abertas, deixando a visão da lua prateada e as estrelas a sua volta, o Uchiha praguejou mentalmente, como o tempo se atrevia a ser tão bom quando o seu clã acabou de ser massacrado. Sasuke olhou em volta e tateou pela a cama em busca do botão para chamar uma enfermeira para que lhe trouxesse água.

Mas ao invés de encontrar o maldito botão o Uchiha mais novo encontrou cabelos, cabelos sedosos e macios, Sasuke pensou que era provavelmente uma fangirl, porém esses cabelos eram curtos e normalmente suas fangirls tinham cabelo longo, isso porque espalharam um boato de que ele gostava de cabelos longos, quando na verdade Sasuke gostava de cabelos curtos. Ainda assim, esses cabelos eram curtos demais para ser de uma garota, mas macios demais para ser de um garoto, então...

– Gostando do meu cabelo teme? – Naruto perguntou com uma voz divertida

– O que faz aqui dobe? – Sasuke queria gritar com o Uzumaki, porém sua garganta estava seca demais, então tudo o que pode fazer foi falar com uma voz estrangulada, em seguida o Uchiha pôs a mão em seu pescoço ao sentir a dor em sua garganta.

– Esperando você acordar – Naruto disse num tom suave, o Jinchuuriki se levantou de sua cadeira e se inclinou para Sasuke que corou ao sentir o rosto do Uzumaki tão perto do seu

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – O Uchiha perguntou escandalizado

– Apertando o botão para chamar a enfermeira – Naruto disse inocentemente – O que você pensou que eu estava fazendo? – O Jinchuuriki perguntou curiosamente

– Nada – Sasuke respondeu cruzando os braços e virando o rosto, Naruto, que se manteve ainda próximo ao Uchiha, conseguiu ver com a luz da rua que Sasuke estava corado e logo abriu um sorriso divertido.

– O teme é um pervertido! – A criança de sete anos riu e o Uchiha ganhou uma nova tonalidade de vermelho

– Cale a boca seu dobe, é que você estava muito perto – O outro garoto tentou se justificar e Naruto se manteve rindo.

– Se você queria alguma coisa era só pedir – Naruto disse com uma voz divertida

– Eu não quero nada, e quem está sendo o pervertido agora? – Sasuke disse indignado

– O que posso fazer, é de família – O legado do Yondaime se justificou enquanto encolhia os ombros

– Então você é de uma família de depravados – O Uchiha mais novo exclamou surpreso

– Ei não fale assim dos meus pais, eles não vivos pra se defender – O Jinchuuriki falou chateado – Eu não sei os meus pais, porém meu padrinho é um depravado sim – Naruto terminou abrindo um sorriso.

– Você é órfão? – Sasuke perguntou surpreso

– Sim – O Uzumaki respondeu num tom ameno – Meus pais eram shinobis, morreram em batalha no dia em que nasci – O Jinchuuriki respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

– Sua mãe havia acabado de ter você e entrou em batalha? – O Uchiha mais novo perguntou incrédulo

– Ela era resistente – Naruto deu de ombros e então desceu da cama, só agora o Uchiha havia percebido que eles ainda estavam próximos, em seguida a enfermeira entrou no quarto ligando as luzes e Sasuke viu quando a mesma lançou um olhar de nojo para Naruto que sequer lhe pagou atenção – Vejo você depois teme – O Uzumaki disse antes de sair do quarto, quando a porta se fechou e a enfermeira permaneceu lá com um sorriso gentil Sasuke sentiu uma estranha sensação de frio, vazio, talvez até... Desespero.

* * *

– Sandaime-sama, eu quero que Sasuke venha comigo na viajem que vou fazer com Ero-sennin – Naruto disse num tom sério diante da mesa do Hokage.

– Tem certeza disso Naruto? – O homem idoso perguntou duvidoso

– Sim, absoluta certeza – O Uzumaki respondeu com a voz confiante.

– Bem... Então eu avisei a Jiraiya – Sarutobi respondeu ainda um pouco surpreso

– Obrigada, te vejo depois velhote – Naruto disse enquanto saía do escritório do Hokage.

_**É impressão minha ou você está querendo que o Uchiha passe três anos conosco?**_ A voz de Kyuubi soou na mente de Naruto.

_Sim, é isso mesmo que está acontecendo._ O Jinchuuriki pensou indiferente.

_**Seu traidor.**_ A raposa disse indignada e Naruto suspirou cansado

_Escute, eu não parei de odiar os Uchihas, porém Sasuke é... Diferente. _O Uzumaki tentou explicar para o Bijuu.

_**Defina "diferente". **_Kyuubi pediu impassível.

_Bem... _Naruto tentou explicar, porém nenhuma palavra saiu.

_**Você gosta dele.**_ A raposa afirmou ainda irritada.

_Como um amigo. _Naruto logo completou enquanto seu rosto corava.

_**Acha que pode mentir para mim moleque? Eu convivo com você antes mesmo de você nascer.**_ Kyuubi disse desdenhoso.

_Olha... Eu sequer sei o que estou sentindo, eu só tenho sete anos, eu só sei que quero que ele fique perto de mim._ Naruto explicou derrotado.

_**Eu vejo... Então para onde irá direcionar todo o seu ódio agora?**_ Kyuubi perguntou curioso

_Uchiha Itachi._ Naruto respondeu num tom duro.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Eu não lembro exatamente os detalhes do Massacre Uchiha e nem estou com saco pra reler o mangá, até porque aquela parte é chata pra cacete, enfim, espero que tenham curtido.


	3. 003: Conforto

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo Naruto ou seus personagens.

* * *

**Capítulo Três:** Conforto

* * *

– Então o pirralho quer que eu leve outro pirralho em nossa viajem? – Jiraiya perguntou descrente ao seu sensei

– Foi isso o que ele me disse – Sarutobi confirmou pacientemente

– Tem certeza disso velho? Quem sabe ele não estava embriagado? – O Sannin perguntou duvidoso

– Naruto é uma criança de sete anos, ele não ficaria embriagado em hipótese alguma – O Sandaime respondeu num tom irritado

– Nunca se sabe – O Sennin deu de ombros indiferente – Quem é o pirralho que irá conosco? – Jiraiya perguntou mudando de assunto

– Uchiha Sasuke – Sarutobi respondeu e esperou a resposta de seu aluno

– O QUÊ?! UM UCHIHA?! O SOBREVIVENTE AINDA POR CIMA! – Jiraiya gritou indignado e o velho Sandaime suspirou cansado

– Naruto quer ajudar Sasuke, parece que o garoto é diferente para Naruto, estranhamente ele não o odeia como os outros Uchihas – O Sandaime explicou num tom cansado.

– Então eles são amigos? – Jiraiya perguntou curioso

– Eu acho que sim – Hiruzen deu de ombros, porém dentro de si o homem velho se perguntou se as duas crianças permaneceriam apenas como amigos, quer dizer, homossexualidade era algo comum entre shinobis.

* * *

Sasuke estava lutando para não chorar, principalmente para não pensar no desgraçado que o pôs em tal situação. Agora o sobrevivente do massacre não queria mostrar fraqueza, ele não queria chorar, ele queria vingança, ele não ia simplesmente deixar Itachi desgraçar sua vida e sair ileso, não, ele se tornaria mais forte, então ele o caçaria e o mataria.

Enquanto pensava nisso uma voz no fundo da mente de Sasuke sussurrou, lhe dizendo que vingança não iria lhe trazer felicidade, porém Sasuke sabia mais do que ninguém que ele não poderia deixar que Itachi continuasse a caminhar livre por aí depois do que ele fez, ele era o único que poderia (e deveria) matar seu irmão, era por isso que ele tinha que ficar mais forte.

Para vingar seu clã, para limpar o nome e a honra de sua família, ele não descansaria enquanto matasse Itachi. O som de batidas na porta interrompeu a linha de pensamentos do jovem Uchiha.

– Yo – Naruto abriu a porta antes mesmo que o outro garoto pudesse responder

– Quem deixou você entrar? – O Uchiha perguntou azedo

– Ninguém, mas e aí como você está? – O Jinchuuriki respondeu enquanto entrava no quarto e fechava a porta atrás de si ruidosamente

– Seja menos barulhento dobe – Sasuke repreendeu o loiro que lhe mandou um olhar irritado

– Seja menos mau humorado teme – Naruto rebateu prontamente

– Tch, que seja, o que você quer? – O garoto de cabelos negros perguntou irritado

– Bem... Você vê, eu vou viajar por três anos com o meu padrinho, mas não é uma viajem comum, é uma viajem de treinamento – Naruto explicou e mexeu desajeitadamente em sua nuca – E eu queria que você fosse comigo – O Jinchuuriki completou rapidamente

– Por que eu iria com você? Além disso, como vou saber se seu padrinho é forte? – Sasuke perguntou desconfiado

– Ele é um Sannin – Naruto respondeu e não obteve resposta – E aluno do Sandaime – O Jinchuuriki completou um pouco irritado, porém não obteve resposta

– Ele também é sensei do Yondaime – Naruto disse num tom desconfortável

– Eu vou – Sasuke respondeu rapidamente e Naruto lutou para revirar os olhos, Sasuke ainda era como todas as outras crianças, reagiam a qualquer coisa que envolvesse o Yondaime.

– Arrume suas coisas, mas não traga muita tralha, nós vamos nos manter em movimento sempre – O Jinchuuriki disse entediado – Nós vamos sair em uma semana – Naruto finalizou e esperou uma resposta de Sasuke

– Mas já? Ainda há o enterro do meu clã... – Uma aura depressiva tomou conta do Uchiha mais novo quando se lembrou do massacre, Naruto se aproximou se Sasuke e se sentou ao seu lado

– Eu sei, pelo o velho me disse o enterro será amanhã, depois disso é melhor sairmos o mais rápido possível, os inimigos do vilarejo podem querer vir atrás de você por causa do Sharingan – Naruto disse num tom suave e cobriu sua mão com a de Sasuke – Não se preocupe, você não vai ficar sozinho, eu não vou deixar você sentir esse tipo de dor – O Jinchuuriki deu um sorriso brilhante, fazendo com que o rosto do Uchiha mais novo corasse, não que ele havia percebido

– Tudo bem – Sasuke sorriu levemente apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do Uzumaki

* * *

As duas crianças ficaram conversando sobre coisas banais por algum tempo até Sasuke sentiu necessidade de dormir novamente, o massacre havia o desgastado muito mentalmente e como a enfermeira havia dito o Uchiha mais novo precisava de descanso.

Naruto não queria incomodar seu novo e primeiro amigo, então se moveu para se levantar, porém Sasuke o segurou.

– Ei teme eu preciso ir e você precisa descansar – Naruto disse num tom levemente surpreendido ao ver a expressão de triste de Sasuke

– Mas já? – O jovem Uchiha perguntou levemente irritado

– Uh sim, mas... Se quiser eu posso passar a noite aqui com você – Naruto sugeriu enquanto corava levemente

– Então passe – Sasuke disse depois de engolir todo o seu orgulho

– Está bem, mas me dê um maldito espaço, essa cama é grande o suficiente pra nós dois – Naruto disse enquanto entrava debaixo dos lençóis

As duas crianças se mantiveram de frente um para outro, as pernas estavam entrelaçadas e Sasuke mexia distraidamente com os cabelos de Naruto e um pouco antes de cair no sono Sasuke percebeu que esse era um raro momento que ele se sentia bem depois de todo esse desastre.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Então... Faz tempo que não posto né? Hehe. Desculpem-me, mas eu ando um pouco distraída.


End file.
